Chronicles
by Lady Booyaka
Summary: Mixed up relationships...Lies and more lies. What will happen to our couples? Read and find out. R&R please
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I'm officially abandoning my fic, 'Winter Vacation'. I am extremely grieved that my story sucked and kept on going in circles. However, There is a good side in everything. I have an idea one better, much longer and more interesting Sano/Sayo, Aoshi/Misao/Sano fic. Thank you, And I hope you like my story. Please review! I have school now, but I'll really really appreciate it if you review and give me inspiration to write better and longer chapters. And, thank you, Desi, for pointing that out. I didn't know there was such story: Had I known I never would have started Winter Vacation. To the Author of Vacation, I am SOO sorry!! Please forgive me. I didn't know!  
  
This fic is about all of the pairings in Rurouken.  
  
Please, READ AND REVIEW.  
  
Main couples: Kenshin/Kaoru, Aoshi/Misao/Sano, Sano/Sayo, and Sano/?? At the end. You'll have to read to find out! Ohohohohohohohoh! And, yeah, Yahiko and Tsubame are there too!  
  
Short Summary: Consists of angst, romance and confused hearts, as well as lifelong friendships.  
  
Quote of the day: I'm sorry. I don't ask of you to understand, but the Sekihou Tai is something very special to me. Kenshin, next time we see each other, I may have already become a criminal. And if you would then strike me with your sword, I wouldn't mind at all. -Sagara Sanosuke  
  
CHAPTER 1: Sagara Sanosuke: Who am I.  
  
RECOMMENDED SOUNDTRACK: Sanosuke/Sayo theme, 'Her most beautiful Smile'  
  
Sano's POV  
  
Sake.  
  
Money.  
  
Gangster.  
  
Me.  
  
Who am I?  
  
Is it true that I only have two reasons in life? Drinking and gambling? Why do I have evil imprinted not only on the mere fabric of my clothing, but the very blood that runs in my veins? Do I not have a better reason why I should live? Must I always rely on Kenshin to help in battle?  
  
Am I.  
  
Am I not strong enough?  
  
Am I not strong enough to help my friends, those who care for me, those who with open arms welcomed me into their family? Am I not as independent as I like to think I am? Do I get helped more than I help?  
  
Am I just trouble with legs?  
  
Am I just trouble with.  
  
Am I just.  
  
Am.  
  
Words fade.  
  
So does life.  
  
Will I let my friends fade? Will I let my dreams fade? Will I let myself fade?  
  
I don't want to fade.  
  
Sayo. I miss you so much.  
  
END OF SANO'S POV  
  
It's been two years since Kenshin put a stop to the madness and chaos in Japan. Kenshin still hadn't proposed to Kaoru yet, Sano was still his normal self, and Megumi moved in with Dr. Genzai to help take care of the kids because Genzai Sensei was growing weaker.  
  
Misao, Aoshi and the rest of the Oniwabanshuu were doing great; Aoshi was stopped staying in the temple that much. He went out by himself, but still didn't speak a lot. Misao rounded up new members of the Oniwaban all over the world, and was still the kawaii ninja girl everyone knew.  
  
"NANDATO?! What the hell are you talking about, Jou-chan?" Sano's yelps were heard all through the dojo, and Kenshin sighed. "I already paid you!"  
  
"You paid me a quarter of what's supposed to be paid, Sano! You really should control yourself, you know. Tae-san's been nice enough to extend your payment, but don't expect that from me!"  
  
"B-b-but Jou-chan!"  
  
Kaoru smirked at him and trotted off to Kenshin. She watched Yahiko training, and corrected him here and there to Yahiko's annoyance.  
  
"Oi, busu, must I suffer?! It's Christmas Eve for Chrissake!" He groaned. Kaoru just hit him on the head with her bokken. "OW! Busu!! Nande su ne?!"  
  
"What's the matter?! What's the matter?! I'll tell you what's the matter!!" She pulled on his ears and dragged him to a corner where Kenshin can't hear her. "It's two years, Yahiko. Two damn years."  
  
".What's two years?"  
  
Sanosuke heard this conversation and smirked to himself. 'Naïve boy.' Kaoru sighed and stalked away.  
  
"What's her problem?" Yahiko asked.  
  
"You don't get it, do you, Yahiko-chan," Sano teased. Yahiko groaned and punched Sano in the ribs. "Itai! Nandato?! You're getting stronger, Yahiko- CHAN!!"  
  
"Urusai ne." Yahiko snapped.  
  
*  
  
It was five in the afternoon and Sano was sitting in the temple. No one knew where he was right now. And he wanted it to stay that way. Looking around again to make sure no one's there, Sano took a book from under the altar. He opened it and took a dainty pink handkerchief. Memories flashed before his eyes.  
  
Sano yelped. "Itai!!" Sayo sighed. "You might want to stay still if you don't want me to hurt you."  
  
He was bruised, and Sayo helped him. She was carefully adjusting the handkerchief around his wrist.  
  
"I'm okay!! You do not have to do this!" Sano protested.  
  
"I want to. It's my duty."  
  
END OF FLASH BACK.  
  
SANO'S POV  
  
A single tear fell.  
  
Then another.  
  
And another.  
  
Sagara Sanosuke, weeping?  
  
Hah.  
  
That's not possible.  
  
But yet, here I am, crying.  
  
Because of a handkerchief.  
  
But. I miss you. Sayo.  
  
Inner voices.  
  
I hate inner voices.  
  
Why?!  
  
You love her, but its time to move on.  
  
Shut up.  
  
You need to know who you are.  
  
SHUT THE HELL UP!  
  
Sano scowled and folded the handkerchief neatly again. He stood up and walked out the door.  
  
*  
  
A/N More to come! Please, R&R! 


	2. Kimonos and AoshiSama

Thanks so much to my reviewers, even if there are only two!!! .wah! I NEED MORE REVIEWS, PLEASE!! And also, I would like you guys to read my other fic, Aoshi, Misao, Sano and Orange Juice. Okay? XD  
  
Now, responses to the reviews:  
  
Makai Neko,  
  
Thanks for reviewing!! And yep, I will add a little Japanese side translation. THANK YOU SO MUCH! Thanks for the idea!! But read my other fic, okay?  
  
Crying_About_Kenshin_Right_Now,  
  
Yeah, I hate Mr. bandage man too. Hehehe I hope he rots in hell. No wait. That's what he wants, right? Okay, never mind then. ^^ Thanks for reviewing!! YOU ARE TOO KIND!! Please read my other fic too, okay?  
  
Now on with the chapter.  
  
This chappy will give more sense to the story. Okay? READ ON!!!  
  
CHAPTER 2: Kimonos and Aoshi-Sama  
  
Misao hummed to herself as she padded along the corridors of the Aoiya. She smiled and slid open the shoji to her room. Taking a brush, she began to undo her braids. 'When was the last time you brushed your hair, Misao chan? And don't you ever change your clothes?' That was what Omasu said. Misao smirked.  
  
So they think the great Makimachi Misao can't dress like a lady, can she?  
  
.  
  
They're wrong.  
  
She'll show them.  
  
Misao made a faint whining sound from the bottom of her throat and glared at the still brand new make up Okon got for her eighteenth birthday. 'How the hell do you use this?' Taking a trembling hand, she reached out for a sheer pink lip stick and began her nightmare.  
  
**  
  
Aoshi stared at the shoji of the temple, willing it to open. Where was Misao? She's never been late to bring him tea before. Maybe she finally got tired of serving him that she stopped caring.  
  
Thoughts of dread followed. What if she got attacked? What if she's being married off somewhere?  
  
Leaving meditation behind, Aoshi sped out the temple and into the Aoiya. He quickly unsheathed his kodachi and approached the crowd gathered in front of the restaurant.  
  
"Oi!! Shinomori-san!!" Aoshi recognized the voice to be Omasu's, and she was talking quite animatedly. He sheathed his kodachi once again and calmly walked over.  
  
"What is it? Omasu?"  
  
"Where have you been?! Where have you been? You almost missed it!! Come here!! Quick!" Omasu dragged the ex-okashira by the coat and led him to the middle of the chaos. What Aoshi saw made his eyes bulge out slightly.  
  
Misao was grinning widely, a look of sheer nervousness on her face. By her side was Okon, who was fixing Misao's hair. But that wasn't what surprised Aoshi. Kimono. Misao. Makeup. TOGETHER. Eep.  
  
Inside, Aoshi was stuttering words of love for her. But outside, as usual, he was stone faced. Misao was wearing a beautiful red kimono, with sakura petals embroidered on it. Her obi was gold with sakura on it as well. Her hair was down.  
  
"Aoshi-sama!" Misao's smile grew, if this was even possible. "So?" She waved her arms. "What do you think?"  
  
"I. . . You are stunning, Okashira." And with that, he bowed down and walked away leaving a confused Misao.  
  
*  
  
"Our plan is good, Boss. The leader pf the Oniwaban is just a child. We can take her easily."  
  
"Perfect. But her friends. Himura Battousai, Sagara Sanosuke and. . . Than Shinomori man. They could be a problem."  
  
*  
  
MWAHAHAHAH! Who are these people?!?! REVIEWS PLEASE!!!  
  
See that button don't there? The purple button? PRESS IT! YAY! XD 


End file.
